The New York State Department of Health (NYSDOH) Emerging Infections Program is an integrated collaboration among the Department's Division of Epidemiology, Wadsworth Center Laboratories, Office of Science, Environmental Health, and Bureau of Healthcom Systems Network as well as partner agencies such as the University of Rochester's Center for Community Health and the New York City Department of Health and Mental Hygiene. This group of collaborators support the program in efforts to conduct active population-based surveillance activities, applied public health epidemiologic and laboratory projects, and the implementation and evaluation of prevention/intervention projects for emerging infectious diseases. The proposed objectives will strengthen and enhance the epidemiology and laboratory infrastructure by recruiting additional staff, conducting training and providing educational materials, and enhancing information technology and exchange efforts. Additional objectives will focus on increasing capacity for influenza surveillance and diagnostic testing, evaluating the burden of influenza on public health and to evaluate healthcare-associated infections in dialysis centers.